My promise
by kaitlyn4567
Summary: Kaoru will do anything to protect soemone precious to him, but when he loses the person that matters most of all to him can he be replaced ... find out ... i do not own ouran high school host club
1. Boudaries

My promise

Chapter 1

What is a promise?

Is it an explanation of something that you are going to do.

What could it be?

I'll tell you it's a waste of time and a cheap set of words.

Someone once said that there is no me or him there is only an us, I would like to tell you a little bit about this someone. He wasn't some stranger he was a very special person to me, and now as I look in a mirror I see him standing back tears rolling down his face but as I reach up I realize that they are mine.

It was my fault why he was gone, I couldn't save him and he couldn't save me. I wipe the small tears from my eyes and wash my face. I pour a bath of boiling water and slide into the bathtub not taking off my clothing. The scolding water burned my skin all over and yet it clouded my mind of all thoughts.

Sinking my head into the water seemed to help as well, as I went under the bubbles released from my mouth were distracting. Yet eventually I would have to bring my head back up above the water.

Gasping for air must have been what he felt, before his skin was pierced by the blade. I stood up and released the clothing from my body. Putting on my robe that was hanging on the door I walked down the hall. Eyes followed and then voices and whispers surrounded me.

I could hear some and none of them were good, do you think she did it was one that seemed to be familiar. The frustration that flustered my mind was beyond imaginable, I wanted nothing more than to take my own sword and jam it somewhere that would really hurt.

I knew I couldn't do it though, I kept on walking and when I reached my destination I looked up and took a deep breath. Headmaster was the title on the gold plated slat which was on the door. I knocked twice and the door was answered by a woman in a suit.

"What can I help you with princess Maiya" the lady gestured to a seat in front of a large desk.

"People think I was responsible for Hikaru's death, and no one will even talk to me. I want to go home headmaster I don't want to stay here" I started to sob and tears slowly rolled down my cheeks as I cleared them away.

"He died of his own will dear" anyone that was there would tell you that

"No he died protecting me, it should have been me not him" I retorted back to the gentle looking lady.

"Maiya, it was his duty as you guardian to protect you at all costs, and he did that" she walked towards me and walked me towards the window.

Lots of people walked along the quad and then I noticed Kaoru was standing there he was looking at me and waving, tears escaped my eyes again and I walked towards the door.

"I don't care what you think I will find some way to bring him back if only for a minute I will do anything I can" I stormed out of her office and ran towards the quad.

I was still in my robe but it didn't bother me I was known for being free spirited at this school. I walked out of the door where Kaoru was still standing.

"Are you planning to go to class in that" he asked with a snide grin on his face.

"No" I retorted

"Well then come on ill take you to your room and you can get changed for class" his smile changed into a soft grin which was always charming.

"Alright, but you're not coming in" I laughed a little bit not showing him any sign of weakness.

"Ah come on where is the fun in that" he snickered as we walked to the girls dorms.

Once we reached my room I knocked on the door to see if either of my roommates were inside but there was no answer. I opened the door and walked inside. I opened my closet which had pictures all over it of me and my friends.

I picked up an argyle shirt and a cute pair of jeans, followed by a pair of black suede boots. I put my outfit on and walked outside where Kaoru was standing against the wall.

"That was pretty quick" he said sarcastically.

"Ya next time I will remember to take an hour just for you" I stuck out my tongue and started laughing.

"Let's just go to class" he retorted a little bit embarrassed.

We walked into class and all eyes were on us again. I could hear the gossip that the kids of my school were famous for, do you think their dating now, and I wouldn't be surprised after all I heard she just let Hikaru die.

Knowing I was angry Kaoru guided me to my seat so that I wouldn't get into a scrap before class even begun. He whispered in my ear to keep me calm and he pushed me towards my desk. Almost immediately after sitting me down forcefully I got up.

He slapped his forehead and followed me, I walked outside the classroom and walked right into my teacher. While he tried to direct my attention back that if I left I would be late I kept walking, Kaoru following me.

"Why are you still following me go back to class before you get into trouble" I yelled at him.

"Because, I am here to protect you Maiya" he yelled back.

"Ya well I don't want you protecting me so just go away" I was now screaming at him.

"I can't do that Maiya", he lifted his hand to reveal the scar which I had imprinted on his hand when I made our promise.

"A promise is a promise he continued and I will always be there to protect you" he was upset but still keeping his cool.

"Why" I was crying

"Because I love you Maiya" he walked towards me and placed his hand on my soldier.

Swiftly backing away from his grip I walked away from him

"I just wish I could say the same for you"


	2. My Promise

Chapter 2

My promise is my boundaries and I must follow my heart

I was sitting on the edge of my bed in deep thought; I needed to know why, I needed answers and no one was giving them to me. I heard my name being called from across the room so I frantically looked up.

I walked over to the window and opened it letting in a cold autumn chill, I stared across from my room to a tree which Kaoru was holding on to and standing on.

"Oh that was smart" I spoke sarcastically because I was angry with him.

"Well it seemed like a good idea at the time" I could see he had started to lose his grip.

I moved away from the window to allow him into my room, both my roommates were out with their boyfriends so I was left alone which I didn't mind at all. He attempted a jump through the window sill but failed.

Hitting his head and falling on top of me, I was shocked and embarrassed as he scrambled to get off of me. I stood and walked over to my bed and sat wrapping my arms around my knees tightly.

"What do you want Kaoru" I asked questioning his intentions of coming up here.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok, you seemed pretty upset earlier" he said in a sincere voice, I knew he was telling me the truth.

"I'll live, so if that's all please feel free to find the first exit on you right" I said snidely.

"You're not alright Maiya, tell me what's wrong" he walked towards my bed and sat beside me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing now go away and leave me alone Kaoru" I retorted to his sensitive figure.

He leaned his head forward and I knew he was probable crying.

"Why" he asked in between sobs

"Hmm" I flipped my hair in a state of fashion and selfishness.

"Why, Why you are so rude to me, last time I checked I never did anything to hurt you" he yelled into my face with a sense that he really didn't want to yell.

"That's an easy question to answer, because you remind me so much of HIka…"

Before I could finish my sentence Kaoru had made complete contact with my lips, he pressed his own lips to mine, probably in hope that I was going to accept it.

Completely overwhelmed with exactly what I had imagined for so long, my biggest fear had finally come true. I pushed him away and withdrew from where I sat. I almost ended up half way across the room, but in my own head it needed to be done.

Seeing the look of disapproval on his face I knew he was disgusted with himself for what had just done.

"I'm sorry Maiya I didn't think before I acted I'm sorry if I scared you" he tilted his head in a way that he could push his beautiful brown hair back; he smiled and leaned back into the bed.

"Don't be sorry" I said suddenly, although I wasn't sure as to why is said it.

He smirked and got off the bed and walked over to the couch where I had decided to sit, I was still pretty nervous about him coming over so I curled my body so that he couldn't come to close to me.

"You don't trust me anymore do you" he asked I could hear his disappointing tone.

"No I do" I uncurled my knees to show that I was comfortable, although I really wasn't.

"No you don't Maiya and I don't like it when you lie to me like that I would rather know the truth" he stood and walked back over to the window and jumped into the tree.

Before I could even call for him to come back I knew he was gone, I could feel warm salty tears rolling down my face. I ran to the window and jumped hoping to get a good grip on the tree.

I missed…

When I awoke I was in the infirmary, the walls were white and there was a small television in the corner I sat up and there was a small beep that came from the monitor beside me. The nurse came into the room and a small smile spread across her face.

"Well would you look who just woke up, we were expecting you to be out for the next week at least" she spoke with very soft and surprised tones.

"What happened" I asked curiously

"I don't know what happened but that young man sitting beside you brang you in, you were knocked out and bleeding all over the place. It took two hours just to stop the bleeding" she answered my question with exactly the words I was dreading.

I did however look over to see Kaoru fast asleep on the table on the side of my bed.

"Has he been here the whole time" I asked knowing the answer

"Yes, he refused to leave your side for anything" I reached out of the blanket and the sight I saw horrified me.

My arm was bandaged except for my fingers which I could see small cuts like I had been attacked by a pigeon on steroids. I thought long about how Kaoru had probably felt responsible, typical for him. I placed a hand on his hand which was on the table and he immediately awoke.

"Maiya" he asked in a very upset tone.

"I'm alright Kaoru it was my fault I shouldn't have been hanging out of the window like that" I put a small smile on my face to hide the fact that I was in pain.

"No if I had used the door like a civilized human this wouldn't have happened" he knew he was right and I knew he wouldn't forgive himself.

"Well ill live and that's all that matters, although I guess ill be out of training for the next few weeks" I laughed a little bit and watched a small smile creep across his face.

"Ya I guess you're just gona have to watch" he laughed

"Not so fast", the headmaster walked in

"Good Morning Headmaster, what can I help you with" the Nurse asked

The headmaster reached across the bed and picked Kaoru up by the shirt

"Your useless" she threw him down

Kaoru put his head down in shame and she put a hand above my body which then started to glow my body stung like I had been put in a dunk tank of chemicals. The stinging increased for about five minutes and I let out small shrieks once and a while. When she was done she released her hand and walked over to Kaoru who had just watched.

She struck him across the face, and I could see the tears develop in his eyes.

"Useless" she said again as she walked outside the room

About ten minutes pasted and the red hand imprinted on Kaoru's face didn't go away I was upset that she had hit him, but I didn't know what to say.

"Kaoru" I said softly

He lifted his head to look at me

"Why did you do that, you took that hit for me, why?"

"You know the answer I already told it to you, I am here to protect you and if I can't do that then I don't deserve to live"


	3. The Truth

Chapter 3

Am I a Monster a demon from Hell?

No you are the decision and the life that will determine whether we live or die.

I sat on the edge of my bed thinking about what had transpired a few days before, all my wounds had healed from falling from the tree. This didn't surprise me because if I had been anyone else that drop would have killed them.

I looked at my arm which was now smooth but a little bit read, from the cuts that had once gouged at my skin. I stood up and walked towards my door, as I opened it I didn't realize Kaoru standing in front of it hand in the air as if he was about to knock.

He scanned that there were no more scars on my body, he still felt responsible for what had occurred. He put his head down in disappointment, but I wasn't going to allow him to blame himself any longer. I lifted his head and looked at him; he was blushing because it was normally him doing something along the lines of this.

"Please don't blame yourself this was my fault ok" I smiled and took his hand.

"Maiya…." He said quietly

"What's up" I looked at him curious as to what he wanted.

"I came to see if you wanted to join me and some friends we got permission to go off of campus for the night. We are gona go to the hotel near the waterfront and we are gona party I though you could use the break". He smiled as I dragged him down the hall.

"Ya sure I can go for a party, what time is everyone going at" I asked him, he was blushing furiously I guess he was surprised about me saying yes to the party. Either that or he was gona ask if I would be his escort (a.k.a his date).

"Um just be ready to go for 7:00 and ill pick you up" he said he was looking down again but this time to hide how red his face was.

"Alright but first" I lifted his head again and brushed his brown hair out of his face; I kissed him on the cheek and tried to run to my room.

But as I was running past him he got a hold of my arm and swung me around.

"What was that for" he asked curious

"For everything, you were here to help me when no one else would even look or think twice about it". I answered as I escaped his clutch and ran back to my room.

I shut my door and jumped onto my bed giggling like a child at Christmas. I got up after my giggling spell let up and walked towards the bathroom where I poured a glass of water and walked back to my room, I opened my closet and started to debate outfits.

I finally decided on one, it was perfect it was a blue and black dress; there was a slant that went right under the chest that separated the dress. I pulled it off the hanger and swung my arms around which knocked my glass of water down.

As it fell I made a swift motion which froze the water in the glass. I picked up what was now two pieces, I stared at the piece of ice for a few minutes; it had been a while since my elemental power had been used for something so easy to.

I made another motion which melted parts of the ice away; until I finished and looked at the finishing result it was a small structure to resemble Kaoru. I walked towards the fridge which was in the corner of my room and placed it in the freezer.

I opened the freezer door and placed it on the top shelf with a few more of what I called my masterpieces. One of my family one of Hikaru and kaoru together before the incident, and a grave stone with Hikaru's name on it, and then there was another grave stone but the difference was that it was blank.

I closed the freezer and walked back to my room I went to take a shower and got ready and sat on the couch until 7:00, 5 minutes had passed and no Kaoru, I was getting kind of annoyed. Did he forget about me I thought to myself?

No he wouldn't forget me but where could he be, I walked passed my roommates room and to the door I opened it and walked down the stairs to the quad. I went to the boy's dorm and found his room, I knocked on the door but no one answered.

I knocked harder and his roommate came to the door.

"What …. Oh hey Maiya, Kaoru left to pick you up almost half an hour ago now" didn't he find you.

"No he didn't even show up" I answered snidely, I was angry.

"What that's not like him are you sure you didn't pass him on your way here" he asked.

"I'm sure" I answered

"Oh well I hope you find him" he closed the door

I walked back down to the quad and walked towards the dining hall, I looked and he wasn't there.

After checking every possible place I could think of I walked to the headmaster's office.

I was about to knock on the door and I heard voices.

"Either you tell me how to access the girls power or ill do the same thing to you I did to your brother".

"I don't care what you do to me I won't tell you", I could hear Kaoru's voice.

"Fine, put him in a chamber in the basement, where no on can hear him scream" it was the headmaster's voice.

"You won't get away with this and if you touch her ill kill you do you hear me I'll kill you" he screamed at her as they dragged him into a door which I didn't even know that existed.

"Such harsh words coming from someone in as much trouble as you Mr. Hitachiin, guards bring me the girl alive".

My heart sank into my chest what was going on, I asked myself. Me why me I could hear them walking towards the door but I couldn't move.

"Move" I whispered to myself

"MOVE"

Review if you want to see more :D


	4. The Beatdown

**Chapter 4**

"Move" I kept yelling to my feet, which were frozen in fear.

"Please move I need to save him" I gave up and stood waiting for them to take me.

"I need to save Kaoru" I whispered to myself.

I moved in just the right time, as the door opened I made sure I was in the path to get swooped behind it.

"Let's check her room and then the quad she has to be around here somewhere" one of the guards said.

"She's probably sulking thinking her little pet hung her up to dry" the other said snidely.

I wasn't sure what I was supposed to feel; either upset, enraged, or maybe I was supposed to feel exactly how I feel right now, betrayed.

"I am not some dog for these people to push around", I am a human being and I will do what I need to do to save the people that matter most to me". I took a step from behind the door and walked into the office.

The headmaster was not able to see me she was sitting in her chair, which was spun around facing the windows. I closed the door which seemed to startle her and then I locked it.

"So I hear you have been looking for me, headmaster" she spun the chair around.

"Ah welcome princess, I must say you really are quite clever when it comes to this kind of stuff. But I must warn you now; you will not be leaving this room". I swallowed the lump in my throat.

I pushed my hand up so that it was a in front of me, and waved it as if to challenge her. As I swung my fingers up and down, could see the anger rise in her eyes.

"I am not afraid of you" I yelled at her.

"And that Maiya will be your own undoing", she lifted off the ground and pushed all her body weight at me at full speed and high force.

She grabbed a hold of the collar of my shirt and threw me at the wall, I braced my body for the impact but it wasn't enough time. I hit the wall and I could hear my body crack like a twig, blood spewed out of my mouth and I fell to the ground.

As she walked over to me I worried that it might be the end, I closed my eyes to make it appear that I was passed out, I put my fingers on the edge of me sheath looking for a good grip on my sword. As she picked me up I found the grip and pulled it fast.

It didn't make it too far before it made contact with her skin, and blood covered her clothes. She threw me at the wall again, and she picked me up again, I had dropped my sword and she threw me to the wall again blood covered my clothes and face, I was getting dizzier with every time I got thrown against the wall or to the ground. I could feel my body becoming weaker and I began to daze in and out of the fight. Again she grabbed my collar spun me once or twice and threw me towards the ground.

My body didn't have the strength to beg back up I pushed my arms up and collapsed, I tried again without the result changing. I finally gave up and closed my eyes…

I could hear voices speaking and, my name being called I opened my eyes and realized my hands and feet were restrained with chains, I looked around and kaoru was in the corner of the room covered in as much blood as I was, I wasn't even sure if he was breathing, but I knew that he wouldn't just die.

"Kaoru" I called him, with no response.

"Kaoru, please wake up Kaoru open your eyes and look at me" I called at him, his fingers twitched and his eyes shot open.

"Maiya, Are you alright" his face was filled with disapproval and anger.

"I'm fine; I just got into a fight that I couldn't win. What else is new?" I knew his disapproval was that I went looking for him, so I answered simple.

"So why did you come looking for me" He asked not making contact with me.

"I didn't want you to get hurt, so I tried to rescue you even though I didn't have a chance" I was sobbing as I spoke softly.

"You don't have to cry about it" he giggled, as he giggled the chains rattled.

I sat quietly and listened to the chains, thinking that I was forgetting something and then it hit me, my body became cold and the chains began to freeze over. They were finally cold enough that I could break them so I gave them a good tug and pulled.

Pieces of metal shrapnel flew across the room, and Kaoru's eyes widened.

"Where did you learn how to do that" he asked in complete surprise.

"There are a lot of things about me you don't know" I smiled softly and ran towards him freezing the chains with my hands.

"That is cold" he squealed.

"Ok pull the chains as hard as you can" I gave him instructions.

He pulled the chains and the chains split immediately he got to his feet and grabbed my hand.

"Now let's get you somewhere safe" he was trying to act like the hero in some action movie.

"Yes let's, but just wait" I pulled him towards me and kissed his lips.

"What was that for" he asked in complete surprise.

"I just wanted to make sure you truly knew how I felt about you" I smiled and looked at his face which was red.

"I love you Maiya" he finally spoke.

I giggled softly

"I think I love you to"


End file.
